Alone In Heaven
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Quand être au Paradis devient un Enfer.


_Hello everybody !_

_Me voilà de retour avec un des premiers "vrais" textes que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps. Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient et je n'écris que pour le plaisir d'être lue. En espérant que cela va vous plaire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui restent._

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Cela fait treize années que je suis ici. A Elysion, le paradis. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Mon frère me manque terriblement malgré le cadre paradisiaque. Après tout je n'avais jamais demandé à venir ici. J'ai sauvé Athéna et abandonné Aiolia. Il paraît que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas du même avis. J'ai entendu parler d'une guerre au sanctuaire et chez Poséidon. J'ai également entendu parlé de morts par dizaines au Sanctuaire. Pendant qu'eux se battent, moi je me la coule douce ici. Ce n'est pas juste pour eux. Je préférerais mille fois être avec eux. Je me demande s'ils savent ou je suis.

Le paradis. Aujourd'hui je le déteste. Parce que je suis seul et que mon frère vit l'enfer sur terre. J'aimerais l'aider. Je ne peux pas. Être au paradis m'en empêche. Personne ne m'avait dit qu'un jour je regretterais l'enfer. Peut-être est-ce ma punition.

Les juges sont passés tout a l'heure. Il paraitrait qu'ils vont se battre contre le sanctuaire. Ils m'ont fait un cadeau empoisonné. Mon frère. Ou plutôt une réplique de mon frère. Avec le cadre de Grèce qui va avec. Je serais idiot, j'aurais cru être retourné sur terre quelques années auparavant. Je ne suis pas idiot. Cela m'importe peu désormais de retourner sur terre. Si ma déesse et Aiolia livrent combat je dois les aider. Sortir du paradis et me faufiler en enfer bruler avec ceux qui furent mes compagnons d'armes il y a fort longtemps. Tout sauf rester ici.

Le paradis me retient. Pourquoi voudrais-je rester? Mon cœur veut rejoindre Aiolia mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir et alors que toutes les âmes désertent autour de moi alertées par le bruit de la guerre, je reste seul. Seul au paradis. Rêve de tous les hommes; mon cauchemar.

Quand finalement j'arrive a sortir d' Elysion, je suis devant les cinq chevaliers qui veulent rejoindre Athéna d'où je viens de sortir. Malheureusement la porte s'est refermée. Il est la. Il s'apprête a jeter toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Il s'étonne de ma présence comme de celle des autres chevaliers défunts. Il devrait le savoir pourtant. Je ne le laisserais jamais tomber. Nous préparons notre cosmos. J'arme ma flèche. Nous lançons tous notre attaque. Nous sommes pulvérisés pourtant je suis heureux car bien qu'il ait été bref, pendant un moment, nous nous sommes revus après toutes ces années.

Je me réveille devant un paysage qui ressemble a celui de la Grèce. Je ne me fait pas d'illusions. Je ne suis pas revenu a la vie. Je dois être retourné dans ce maudit paradis alors que vous devez tous bruler en enfers pour avoir défié Hadès. Et moi je reste seul, comme toujours.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Un quelconque spectre qui a survécu a la guerre sainte me l'a confirmé. Elysion s'est reformé de lui-même. Je me sens encore plus seul qu'avant. J'espère toujours te revoir au détour d'un chemin mais vos âmes sont détenues prisonnières par un dieu pour vous punir d'avoir défié les dieux.

Bien plus tard, c'est Athéna qui vient me voir. Il paraitrait qu'elle peut me ramener a la vie. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Si je retourne sur terre il ne sera pas tout de suite ramener et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans lui. C'était pour lui que je me battais, sans lui aucune raison ne trouve grâce a mes yeux pour retourner au sanctuaire. Puis je revois son sourire. Et je me dis que pour revoir ce sourire, je peux supporter la solitude.

J'ai finalement été ramené a la vie. Mais je ne le vois pas. Le sourire de la déesse me confirme que je devrais encore attendre avant de le revoir. En désespoir de cause je vais au cimetière c'est encore l'endroit ou je me sens le plus proche de lui. Près de cette pierre qui porte son nom. Juste à coté, je vois ma propre tombe. Cela me fait bizarre.

Il a été ramené. Des que je l'ai vu je n'ai pu empêcher mes larmes de couler sur mes joues. Lui aussi il a pleuré. Je crois que je peux dire que depuis qu'il est la, c'est la le vrai paradis. Un lieu ou l'on est tous ensemble et heureux. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi voudrait-on être dans un lieu sans ses proches ?

* * *

Un énorme merci a ceux qui continuent de me lire.

J'accepte toutes les critiques pour progresser et pouvoir vous présenter un meilleur texte la prochaine fois.


End file.
